


Really Strong Girls

by nothorse



Series: Kink ficlets [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Masturbation, Smutlet, anonymous kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of four PWP ficlets for the Buffyverse anonymous kink meme, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mmm_smut/155514.html?thread=621946#t621946">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Strong Girls

Pink boy is pretty nice. Not too big, soft and supple yet firm. She imagines the real thing would be probably similar, being as they made it as a replacement. Just of course not that pink. And it won't purr and vibrate that way.

It was a present from her mother for her fifteenth birthday. When she came home after the mini-party with Jesse and Xander in the Bronze, her Mom had been waiting smiling in a funny way. And gave her a wrapped book and that slim package. Her mom apologised that it was so phallic, but that that was just the best shape for it after all, and she explained that the size was just right for a growing girl, and that masturbation was just natural and a necessary part of a healthy sex life and that Willow shouldn't limit herself in her fantasies and suddenly it had turned into an astonishingly interesting lecture and by the time of the final hug and kiss, Willow was not even blushing anymore, but digesting the thoughts and wondering and strangely hot.

So now she's on her bed and she's slowly working out the social mores of a society where one woman would have a wife and a husband and maybe even some biological changes, so you have one type of woman really strong and fighting and the other woman smart and the boy for the house and for the kids coz' in her dream-world all boys are pretty and funny and really good with kids and meanwhile she's teasing herself and fluttering one hand over her belly and her breasts and the other hand slowly teases her panties off and pink boy is right next to her, waiting for his part.

While she's teasing herself, she thinks about economics and what would those good-with-kids boys wear. Maybe really colourful shirts, and very tight pants and maybe some kind of pouch and it's always this way, she can't just make up a sex fantasy, she has to give it a background and working out the background gets her at least as hot as the sex fantasy. And then it's time for pink boy and both her hands glide between her legs.

And then it's just the purr and the gliding and the slickness and her fingers and the slow rise and more and more and then she just pops and moans softly and pants.

Afterwards she showers and rinses pink boy and sleep comes soon while she's still idly thinking about colourful shirts and really strong girls.


End file.
